Vegeta/Personality and Relationships
Personality Vegeta was introduced as a an aggressive, cold, merciless and unrepentant villain, as he would destroy anything or anyone without a second thought, mostly due to his Saiyan nature. Vegeta is largely characterized by his immense pride (stemming from his royalty among the Saiyan ranks), refusing to be bested by opponents who are lower than him in terms of fighting strength (when he fights Gokū). It has helped and harmed him in countless battles, such as his fight with Dodoria and Zarbon, Android 19 & later 18 after attaining his Super Saiyan form, and the time he lets Cell in his second form reach his Developed Form. It's that reason he has a hard time showing his feelings, and also because of that pride, he aims the to be the strongest warrior in the universe. Befitting his nature, Vegeta uses the personal pronoun , a masculine pronoun that can sound arrogant, suiting Vegeta's proud personality. There also are moments where Vegeta slips into the use of , an exceedingly arrogant variation of 'ore'. Vegeta is very serious and intelligent (though his pride can cloud his better judgement). He a determined fighter who undergoes hard training, pushing past his limits to achieve results, to this end is the reason he desires to surpass Gokū. Despite his antipathy towards others, Vegeta does in fact have a caring side; he loved his father dearly and followed Freeza's orders so his father wouldn't be killed. As a father and husband, Vegeta initially showed little care for Bulma and their son Trunks. Even refusing to save them when Doctor Gero tried to kill them to cause a distraction. After his son's future counterpart was killed by Cell, Vegeta showed fatherly instincts for the very first time and assaulted the android. This greatly shocked his wife's future counterpart, who never saw that side of him. Afterwards, he took a more active role in raising his present son, often training him and motivating him to train even if his son doesn't want to. In a losing battle against Majin Boo, before sacrificing his life, he hugged Trunks and silently gave him, Bulma, and Gokū his regards before self-destructing with Majin Boo in order to atone for his sins. Years later, he had also became livid and briefly attacked Beerus, the Hakaishin, when the latter slapped the former's wife. During Gokū's final battle with Majin Boo, he finally admits his inferiority to the former, based on their morals and fighting strength. Though he later develops a rivalry with Gokū. As the years progressed, Vegeta grew to care about all of the Dragon Team, having thrown away his pride and started cooking takoyaki to keep Beerus from destroying Earth. Despite becoming more integrated with the Dragon Team, he retains his habit of sitting on the sidelines while everyone else enjoy themselves. Upon learning of the Saiyans in the 6th Universe, Vegeta took a special interest in Cabba. During their battle in the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition, after Cabba asked Vegeta to teach him how to transform, the Prince obliged. However, he had to fool Cabba into thinking he was a ruthless space pirate once more to trigger Cabba's anger for the Super Saiyan transformation. After their battle, Vegeta declared Cabba to be another rival to him to encourage him to reach even greater heights than the Super Saiyan transformation. As Piccolo noted, Vegeta, as the Prince of the Saiyans, cares a lot about his people now, a complete change from how he was before. On a related note, Vegeta is shown to care for his fellow Saiyans progress; such as angering Cabba to turn SSJ1 and telling Trunks that he has to keep getting stronger in case a more stronger enemy appears - which solidifying the fact that he believes that no Saiyan should be weak and train to become even stronger. Relationships Due to his pride and gruff demeanor, Vegeta's relationship toward others was complicated in the beginning (due to his antagonistic nature towards the vast majority of them). As the series progressed, after moving to Earth and fighting alongside the Dragon Team in many battles, Vegeta behavior has improved to the point where he is able to foster better relations with them. Family Vegeta - Vegeta respects and looked up to his father and hopes to become the future ruler of Planet Vegeta. Before his first death, he confided in Goku that he loved his father and remembered the moments that they shared together and stated that the reason he followed Freeza's orders was so that his father wouldn't be killed. Tarble - Vegeta's relationship with his younger brother is strained at best, as he is seen to not have interacted with Tarble since his brother was exiled years ago. While Tarble gets along well with his brother, Vegeta maintains a general distance. Bulma - The relationship between them was complicated - Vegeta was very cold towards her (calling her servant lady) and didn't save her or Trunks from nearly being killed by Dr. Gero. As the series progressed, he eventually fallen in love with her to the point of marrying her some point after the events with Cell. Despite these feelings, he doesn't outwardly show them, causing him and Bulma to argue. Trunks - Due to his Saiyan pride and his singular desire to best Son Goku, Vegeta thought very little of being a father towards the young half-Saiyan. This changed after the events to the Cell Games, where he begins to take an active role of being a father (such as training Trunks to become a fighter like him and offering some form of a reward). Bulla - Unlike his son, Vegeta display a caring and protectiveness towards her - this could also be attributed to Vegeta's growth in character by the time she was conceived, whereas he was cold towards others (including his son Trunks) in the beginning. Prior to the Tournament of Power, Vegeta already learned how to change her and hold her the correct way. Humorously Vegeta gets irritated to the point of turning Super Saiyan Blue when Bulla cries (as seen with Mark and Yamcha holding her). Mr. & Mrs. Briefs - Although there's not much interaction between Vegeta and his parent in-laws, he is shown to at least tolerate them. Trunks (Future) - Vegeta was shown to be in awe after witnessing his future son's Super Saiyan form and him easily dispatching both Freeza and Cold. However Vegeta showed an uncaring nature towards Trunks afterwards, often disregarding the latter's many warnings. When Trunks was killed by Cell, Vegeta snaps and rushed at the bio-android to avenge his death and their realtionship had improved. In the Future Trunks Arc, Vegeta is shown to be impressed by the latter's growth in power. Friends/Allies Son Goku - When they first met, Vegeta thought of him as nothing more than a mere low-class warrior that will never beat an elite like himself. Vegeta's pride was severely wounded when it showed that Goku was more powerful than he thought, he promised to one day settle the score between them. During the Namek Saga, Vegeta tearfully confided to Goku as a fellow Saiyan to avenge their race. When resurrected, Vegeta would hold onto the grudge, but the looming threats prevent that goal from coming to fruition, however in the Majin Bu arc, Vegeta finally caves in to his desire to exact vengeance, whilst ignoring everything else in the process (though he solemnly mentions Goku before sacrificing himself). In the final battle against Kid Bu, Vegeta finally laments that Goku is the better fighter, because of his selfless feats. In Battle of Gods, Vegeta shows noticeable jealously towards Goku achieving the Super Saiyan God form. During the Future Trunks Saga, Vegeta was willing to use the Potara earring to turn into Vegito against the Fused Zamasu. In the Universe Survival saga, Vegeta was particularly awed Goku achieving Ultra Instinct and shared his energy to him after being eliminated (genuinely trusting in him to defeat Jiren). In Broly, Vegeta noticed Goku was struggling and assisted him against SSJ Broly (eventually agreeing to fuse into Gogeta). Son Gohan - The two got off on the wrong foot when they've first met (as Vegeta showed no qualms about hurting/killing children). In the Namek saga, Vegeta indirectly saved Gohan from Freeza (although he claims to not care for the child's well-being). On the flip-side, since Gohan's Saiyan-Human hybrid, Vegeta thinks of him as someone that can potentially become a powerful warrior (as he was in awe of Gohan achieving Super Saiyan 2), however in the Majin Bu saga, Vegeta outwardly expressed disappointment that Gohan hasn't been keeping up with his training. Piccolo - Like the other members of the Dragon Team, Vegeta and Piccolo got off to a rough start. After settling on Earth with his family, Vegeta grew to respect Piccolo's advice and abilities. Kuririn - The two started off as enemies, due to the damages he and Nappa caused. On Planet Namek, Vegeta allied himself with Kuririn and others to collect the Dragon Balls before Freeza, and was forced to collaborate with Kuririn and others against the Space Tyrant's might. On Earth, Vegeta grew to tolerate him. Yamcha - Vegeta remains indifferent to Yamcha (despite the awkward tension in regards of their relationship to Bulma). As time passed, Vegeta is shown to tolerate him and doesn't mind his presence. Although the tension between them temporarily re-surfaced during the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 baseball match (due to Bulma cheering for Yamcha's performance, as well and hitting Yamcha several times, believing that the key to winning was to hit their opponent). After Beerus and Champa's bout, Vegeta approached to crater to where Yamcha was laying (showing that he has some care for the latter's well-being). Tenshinhan - Chaozu - Majin Bu - Lazuli - Lapis - Rivals Cabba - When learning that the young man was a Saiyan, Vegeta immediately took interesting in him to the point where he insisted on being the one to fight him. While commending Cabba's fighting, Vegeta expressed disappointment towards the youth's inability to transform into a Super Saiyan and pummeled him for lacking Saiyan pride to the point where he furiously threatens to kill him and all of the Planet Sadala inhabitants afterwards (which turned out to be a ploy all along to teach Cabba to turn SSJ). Since then, the two formed a master-pupil bond (although Vegeta refuses to be referred to as one by him). Vegeta grew to care and respect Cabba in the Tournament of Power (in spite of them being opposing teams) to the point of saving him from elimination by Monna and encouraged him to not forget his pride. During the final battle against Toppo, Cabba was among the motivating factor's of Vegeta resolve to win the tournament. Hit - Toppo - Enemies Freeza '''- '''Cell - Frost - Goku Black - Zamasu - Notes & References Notes References